An Unexpected Love
by degrassicutie1
Summary: jude.kwest.tommy. and sadie.jamie.kat. changed to T, not really interested in sexual content now...maybe some intense kissing or something lol
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Instant Star fan-fic, so please bear with me if it is a little OOC or weird or jus doesn't make sense. I've watched every single episode, but I'm not that familiar with the show as much as Degrassi. So here goes nothing.**

Author's Note: This fan-fic takes place in "Train in Vain", when Kwest is telling Jude how amazing it was that she actually got Darius to give her Tommy's unfinished demo. Then the story goes from there.

Plot: Jude and Kwest suddenly fall in love. Tommy claims to be over Jude, but soon becomes jealous and a crazy love triangle forms.

Sub-plot: After being rejected by Tommy, Sadie has moved on to another guy. Jude's best friend: Jamie. Will this relationship work? And how will Kat react?

Chapter 1

Written By Degrassicutie1

"Jude I can't believe you got Tommy's demo, you are one unbelievable girl. Full of surprises. Never know what to expect," said Kwest, laughing.

"Well I told Tommy he could never get rid of me, and you know I stick to my promises, especially when it's for Tommy." said Jude, giggling.

"Uh. Yeah." said Kwest, uncomfortably.

"Anyways I can't wait 'til he gets back; he's gonna start mixing the last song and then the album will be officially done. What would I do without him?" asked Jude.

"Well sure Tommy produces your music, writes music with you, and is like your partner. But I'm like his partner too. I think you all owe me some credit too. I ain't gonna sit around and let Tommy take all the credit will I sit around like his sidekick, I don't take that kind of crap!" screamed Kwest, furiously.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." said Jude, sympathetically.

"Yeah sure. That's what they all say. So sorry. I mean can you say it like you mean it for once in your damn lives?" said Kwest, angrily. "Tommy is **nothing** without me, I help him mix all those stupid songs!"

"Those songs are _not_ stupid. I wrote them. I worked very hard on them. I refuse to stand here and let you act like they're nothing!" said Jude, defensively.

"Look Jude I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just, don't you ever wish you had a little more of the spotlight for a change? Everyone always wants Tommy's autograph, what about mine? There are things I do here that Tommy can't do without me. What is he without me!" screamed Kwest, heatedly.

Jude walks over to Kwest.

"It's okay, Kwest. It's gonna be okay. I am thankful for what you do around here. It's nice to talk to you sometimes when Tommy isn't around. You're nice. Funny. And maybe kinda cute?" said Jude, smiling.

"Thanks Jude. That smile of yours lights up any guy's day," said Kwest, cheering up.

They hug for a few minutes. Then they don't let go of each other. Tommy walks in on them.

"Oh uh hey Tommy!" said Jude, pulling away from Kwest.

"Yo what's up Quincy?" said Kwest, laughing.

"What have you two been up to? Having a little moment?" asked Tommy, half-joking and half-curious.

"Oh nothing. We were just excited about the album close to being done!" said Jude, excited. "I can't believe we've made it this far. I couldn't have done this without you two. You're both so amazing, and so important to me."

Jude takes their hands in hers, and hugs them.

"Okay I'm kind of thirsty so I'm gonna get a drink. Be right back!" said Jude, leaving.

"Album's finally finished. It's about time," said Kwest.

"Yeah I couldn't have done it without you partner!" said Tommy. They do a little manly hand shake and hug.

"We did it. We really did it." said Kwest. "But it's all on Jude. She's the one with the amazing voice.

"Yeah. Totally. She's even better than the real thing." said Tommy, smiling at the thought of Jude.

Note: Hope you liked this chapter! This is my first ever Instant Star fan-fic, as you already know, but I really want some feedback so I can keep my story as far away from OOC as possible. R&R and then I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Written By Degrassicutie1

Jamie stops by the Harrison's house to pick up his roller blades.

"Hey Sadie! How've ya been?" asked Jamie, happily.

"Jude's not hear you dork--

Sadie stops mid-sentence. Jamie has no glasses on, and she stares at him for a moment.

_Wow, I never noticed how adorable he is. Wow_, thought Sadie.

"Sadie? Earth to Sadie?" asked Jamie, confused.

"Oh sorry," said Sadie, snapping back to reality. "What do you need?"

"I left my roller blades here last weekend. I think they're in Jude's room." said Jamie.

"Oh I'll get them for you. Don't worry." said Sadie, running upstairs.

"Okie dokie Sadie Wadie!" said Jamie, jokingly.

"You can be such a weirdo sometimes Andrews, a cute weirdo." said Sadie.

Jamie stops for a second.

_Did she just call me cute? I must be daydreaming. And Sadie is sort of looking gorgeous lately_, thought Jamie.

"Alright, here's your roller blades. Now you can leave. Jude's not available for a make-out session." said Sadie, laughing.

"Sadie, I do **not** like Jude anymore. Get over it. It's old news." said Jamie.

"Sure." said Sadie. "Bye."

"Whatever. Think what you want to think. Bye." said Jamie.

Jamie leaves, and as Sadie closes the door, she starts to think about him again.

_I never noticed how funny and adorable he is. He's so weird but that's what's sort of cute about him. I've always been going for hot guys and I've hardly noticed one that's always around_, thought Sadie. _Wait, what am I thinking? Jamie is Jamie, I can't like him!_

Jude comes home suddenly, and startles Sadie.

"Whoa, where did you come from loser?" asked Sadie, startled.

"Chill out sis, I just got here. Did Jamie drop by today?" asked Jude.

"Yes, he did. And I gave him his roller blades. So relax." said Sadie, rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem?" asked Jude, confused.

"You. Just coming here out of nowhere." said Sadie, annoyed. "I wanted the house to myself and you had to show up."

"Well gee I'm sorry I interrupted your 'alone time.' Did I interrupt another one of your fantasies where you're alone with a hot dude on a deserted island?" asked Jude, laughing.

"I wasn't having any fantasies freak. Mind your own business." said Sadie.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and maybe by then you'll be in a better mood." said Jude, annoyed.

"Look sorry, I was just a little mad about something."

"Okay. See ya around."

Jude goes upstairs to shower.

_I just can't like Jamie, I can't! Whatever_, thought Sadie.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, R&R and I will update!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Written By Degrassicutie1

"So Sadie, why were you so upset earlier?" asked Jude, after taking a shower.

"It was nothing…why do you care so much?" asked Sadie, defensively.

"I dunno…I was just wondering. Did Jamie say something?"

"This has nothing to do with Jamie!"

"Look I'm sorry I just don't see what the big deal is. Jamie shows up and next thing you know you're all angry and defensive."

"I'm not angry Jude. You're totally exaggerating."

"Alright fine."

Jude goes up to her room. She starts listening to "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones.

"20-20-20-4 hours to goo…I wanna be sedated! Nothing to do, nowhere to go-oo, I wanna be sedated…" Jude sings at the top of her lungs.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt."

Tommy enters Jude's room.

Jude's face turns red. "I, was, uh, listening to music. What do you want Quincy?"

"I just came to check up on you."

"Why?" Jude asks, suspiciously.

"No reason."

"There's a definitely a reason. Common Tommy Q, spill!"

"Don't call me that. I was just wondering…what were you and Kwest talking about while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"No reason."

"Gosh Tommy can you please tell me why you came here? Why are you so concerned about Kwest and I?"

"It's nothing! Look, I gotta go anyway. See ya at the studio tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Tommy leaves. _What was that_, thought Jude. _Why would Tommy show up out of nowhere and ask about Kwest? Could he possibly be…jealous? Nah, there is nothing going own between Kwest and I. _

At dinner, Sadie finds that her family, including Jamie is all waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up some homework. And Jamie, what are you doing here?" asked Sadie, surprised.

"I was invited Sade, I know you're happy I'm here."

"Uh…sure."

"So how was your day girls?" asked Victoria.

"Well I recorded another song, and then I chatted with Kwest a little."

"He works with Tommy, right?"

"Yea mom."

"I don't like you being alone with older men."

"Oh please we were just chatting."

"What about you Sadie?" asked Stuart.

"Oh well it was just another day. School, homework, the usual. I just wish I didn't have to go all the time, like Jude." said Sadie.

"Sweetie, you know that's not true." said Victoria.

"Yea lighten up Sadie, quit being jealous." said Jude, laughing.

"Whatever." said Sadie, annoyed.

"You all know that it's true!" said Jamie, out of nowhere.

"You're taking her side?" said Jude, feeling betrayed.

"Sorry Jude, you're not the only Harrison lady I adore." said Jamie, smiling at Sadie.

"Thanks Jamie," said Sadie, blushing.

_Why is he totally flirting with me_, thought Sadie. _And why am I totally flirting back?_

"Wow…time's running. I have to, uh, do my nails. Night!" Sadie jumps from her chair and runs upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Jude, confused.

"Maybe she's just tired?" asked Victoria.

"Or in love." said Jamie, thinking aloud.

"What?" asked Jude.

"Nothing," said Jamie, realizing he thought aloud.

Jude helps her parents clean the dishes, and then goes to her room.

_Sadie's been acting really weird lately. And something tells me it has to do with Jamie Andrews._

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! R&R and I will add more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Written By Degrassicutie1

Jude goes upstairs and knocks on Sadie's door.

"What?!" screamed Sadie.

"Sadie, I know I'm not the #1 person you want to hear from right now but we need to talk so just open the door," said Jude.

Sadie opens the door.

"Make it quick, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," said Sadie.

"What was up with you and Jamie at dinner earlier?" asked Jude, in a rush.

"Nothing. Don't look at me like that Jude, I only date up!" said Sadie.

"Jamie is my best friend. You are my sister. Don't you understand how the two of you dating will complicate things?" asked Jude.

"There you go again, being selfish. I can date whoever I want to, even if it's Jamie. It's not like you two have been together, or ever will, for that matter," said Sadie.

Jude gives her a dirty look.

"What? Don't look at me like that—you get to have the fame, the free time from school, and a hot producer, and I'm not allowed any fun?" asked Sadie, rolling her eyes.

"Don't play the 'Jude you're such a diva' card on me. Are you really dating Jamie?" asked Jude, with a hurt look in her eyes.

"No! What don't you get? Jamie and I are barely friends, or acquaintances, for that matter. We're _not _dating, and chances are, we never will. I don't go for nerds who know way too much about music than they really need to. You can have him to yourself, because he's just not 'man' enough for me—

Sadie pauses when she realizes that Jamie was standing in the doorway behind Jude.

"Jamie! What are you doing here? Dinner was over like an hour ago," asked Sadie, bewildered.

"I just came by to apologize for leaving so abruptly, but I guess it was the right thing for me to do. No one wants an unmanly music nerd around," said Jamie, with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Jamie, look, I can explain!" screamed Sadie.

Jamie turned away and left her room.

"Wow Sadie, smooth. I'm selfish, and you're cruel," said Jude. "I'm going to go check on him, make sure he's okay. Because he's more than just some music nerd. That's my best friend forever," said Jude.

Jude leaves the room as well. Sadie plops down on her bed and sighs.

_How could I have been so stupid? Oh Jamie probably hates me now, _thought Sadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Written By Degrassicutie1

Jude and Kwest are eating together in the lounge during their lunch break.

"This is the most amazing macaroni and cheese that I have ever inserted into my fragile, innocent mouth!" screamed Jude.

"'Fragile, innocent mouth?' Okay someone please bring Jude back because I don't know where she's gone!" said Kwest, laughing.

"Well I guess you bring out a different side in me that I've never known!" said Jude, while chewing some macaroni.

Tommy enters the lounge.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Tommy.

"Oh nothing that would concern little old Tommy Q!" said Jude, laughing.

"So now you're keeping things from me?" asked Tommy, disappointed.

"Oh sorry Tom, you need someone to pick up your pieces and put you back together again?" asked Kwest, laughing.

Jude falls off the couch, laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Hey keep it down, this ain't the jungle Harrison."

Jude looked up to see Darius standing at her feet.

"Hey Darius, look, Kwest just said something funny, okay? I'm sorry," said Jude.

"Just keep your girl together, Kwest." said Darius. He then walked away.

"Can you believe he said that you are my girl?" asked Kwest, surprised.

"Yea, because last time I checked, _I'm _your producer," said Tommy.

"You know what, I'm just going to go make a call. I'll see you guys around later," said Kwest, walking away.

"What's your problem Tommy?" asked Jude.

"What? I'm your producer, that's all. Technically you're my girl," said Tommy.

"Okay wow, looks like someone's getting jealous. Now that's a shocker," said Jude.

"Look, you can't just mess around with anyone you want in the celebrity world, Jude. Just keep your pants on, okay?" said Tommy, with serious eyes.

"This, from little Tommy Q who's famous for running off with quite a number of groupies. FYI, Kwest and I are just friends. We take things slow, something that probably doesn't register in your brain," said Jude, harshly.

Jude pushes past him to go back into the studio.

_There's no way that Kwest and Jude are dating, _thought Tommy. _It just can't be. It just can't._


End file.
